


Tom Hiddleston x Reader One-Shots

by Penny_wise_girl03



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Handcuffs, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, The Hollow Crown: Henry V, wallander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_wise_girl03/pseuds/Penny_wise_girl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellow Hiddlesboners!!</p><p>So basically I have a wattpad so this story is on wattpad too. :D</p><p>Reader x Various Tom Hiddleston Characters :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenheim

It was a boring day in the Stark Tower. Loki is still in his cell and the others are went to training.

\- Miss. Mr. Stark wanted me to mention you that Loki was allowed to come out of his cell. And he is aproaching the living room.

\- Thank you JARVIS.

\- You're welcome Miss...

\- Well, hey (Y/N). -hear Loki's voice from the door.

\- Sup' Reindeer Games? -I asked

\- Shut your mouth little mortal. I hate this nickname. -he said and sat next to me on the couch.

\- Tony gave you this.

\- Yeah I know. And I hate him for that. -he said and an awkward scilence filled the room.

\- Loki?

\- Yes.

\- Can I ask something?

\- Go on (Y/N).

\- How is it like?

\- I don't know what you talking about. Are you silly or something?

\- No. I am just curious. You said to me you are from Jötünheim. Is that correct -he just nodded -then I want to see you Jötün form. -when i said that on his face was a blanc expression. He just frozen.

\- I hate my form. It's like being a monster. I always ask myself „Why Odin saved me that night..".

\- Because he wanted to use you to be peace between Jötünheim and Asgard.

\- How did you know that?

\- Thor....

\- So my brother said that to you.

\- Yes.

\- Why you wanted to know. I am nothing to you.

\- I just wanted to know okay. And now I am going to my room. Bye Loki. -said and I got up and hurried to my room. A closed the door and hupped on my bed. Why you wanted to know. I am nothing to you..- If you know that Loki.-

\- What's wrong Miss (L/N)? -i heard Thor's voice from my door room. -May I come in.?

\- Yes Thor. -I smiled. He came in and closed the door and slowly approached my bed. I started to sob.

\- Hey, tell me what's wrong. -he hugged me and I hugged him back and I sobbed into his chest.

\- Loki thinks he is a monster.

\- He always thinks that (Y/N).

\- But I can't stand to see him like that. I care about him Thor. I don't know why.

\- You mean....you like HIM?

\- I did't said that Thor. I just don't want to see him suffer about what is him truly.

\- I care about him you know that too. But he is you know he is really selfish and he just care about himself.

\- I already know that, but what if he just lonely? And I know that your father wanted him to be an accesory of peace between Jötünheim and Asgard. I am sorry for telling this to you and I know the All-father is in sleep. But your dad is an ass. -then Thor let me and silently escaped from this situation. I started to sob and I felt my eyes heavy. I drifted into a dreadful dream.

 

(later that night)

 

When I woke up i felt myself in a terrible nightmare. I was in sweat and i breathed rapidly. I just can't lose Loki. I jumped out of the bed and started to walk toward to Loki's cell. When I saw him in his cell I raised my palm to my chest where my heart beatened. I walked to Loki's cell and opened the door. There was a bed in the cell. I approached and knealed before it and started to wantch him. The God of Mischief. I felt bolder and raised my hand to his face and gently carressed it. It was like silk. And then his hair. I always liked his hair. It's so soft under my hands.

\- Loki I know you can't hear me but listen. I like you if you are a Jötün if you are not. I don't see this moster what you talked about yesterday. You are gorgeous. I care about you. Don't ask why...... I just want you to be happy. I want you to see yourself as yourself not a monster. You are beautiful in your real form. I think I'm in truly in love with your real form. I don't want to lose you. I know you doesn't like me back but you have to know that here is somebody who like and support you. Who......loves you. Good night, my price. - I whispered into his ear and left the cell and went back to my room. I fell into a deep sleep. I felt my heart freer than ever before. If I know that Loki didn't heard what I said to him. When I woke u pit was 9o'clock. I yawned and scretched out my bones. Than headed to the kitchen. When I hopped in a saw Loki in the middle of the kitchen in his Jötün form.

\- Valhalla. Are you all right? -i questioned him and grabbed his arm but he wrenched his arm and started to go to the living room. But he failed and knelt on the floor.

\- Loki. What the hell is going on? -i questioned hi again and knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand in my hands. I forced him to look at me. And then he opened his eyes. That beautiful reddish, gloving eyes. My heart started to pound in my chest.

\- (Y/N). I heard......

\- What? -i asked with a question.

\- What you said yesterday night. Are you in love with me? Truly? -he looked directly into my eyes. I can't stand this and started to sob and then cry. I hugged him by his neck and I felt his hand around my waist.

\- Yes. -I whispered into his ear. And finally it happened what I waited for so long. Loki pressed his lips onto mine. I immediatelly reciprocated the kiss. I dreamed about if so long. When we parted to each other I helped Loki to stand and we sat down on the couch. Loki embaraced me and my head was on his chest.

\- You have to know that. You are the most beautiful Midgardian woman that I have ever seen. I love you too (Y/N). -ha said to me and kissed each other and cuddled on the couch..

AN: I hope you liked it. :D

Don't forget to comment.. :D 

Love ya all.  
-D


	2. Cheating Problems Solved

Today was the day. The day of my broken heart. I caught my boyfriend with a frikin' blonde. I was walking to my... MY apartment and when I opened the front door I heard some noise. I didn't thinked that my boyfriend was cheating on me. I dropped everything to my couch and hurried up to MY room and when I opened it I thinked my heart broked and I could never live anymore.

\- Steve! What the hell are you doing? Who is this fucking whore? –i shouted at him and they fastly get off each other.

\- (Y/N).... I can explain this... -he started but I slapped him in the face and I felt the tears ran off my cheek.

\- Who is this Steviee? – asked the blonde whore who got up y bed and started to walk to the door and grabbed Steve's arm.

\- Not now (bitch's name that you hate). I want to talk with (Y/N).

\- I don't want to talk about you. At all.... Get out.

\- Please.... –he whipered

\- GET OUT! –I shouted at him and he said nothing but grabbed (b

)’s hand and stormed out of my apartment. I started to cry histerically. I locked the door and sat down in front of it. I shut my head down to my hands and sobbed in it. I didn't wanted to contact anyone. I didn't wanted to live anymore. I felt my heart was broken in million pieces. I wanted to hide from the world. I got up and started to walk to my bed and led down to it and finally got into sleep.

4 days later!

I woke up with a terrible headache in my head. When I saw my alarm clock it was just 7 in the morning. How am I? I didn't eaten in this four day. I turned down my phone because It was always made an annoying sound. Finally I decided to turn it on and I have some SMS and phone calls. But somebody in the list made my smile. Tom

Where are you Darling? I am worried about you. Please just call me if you get this SMS. xx –Hiddles..

He is one of my best friend. His name is Tom. Who you know as Tom Hiddleston. I knew him so many years. My father-like friend Benedict told me about him. And we started to speak and know each other well. I started to call him.

Hello Darling. I hope you are all right.

Yes.........okay not. I can't tell you through the phone. But i don't want you to come here. I just want to be alone.

Please, just tell me what's wrong. I am very curious and worried.

Don't be Tom. I am all right.

But you didn't said that. Don't lie to me.

I am not. Bye Hiddles.

And I hunged up. Then I went down to the kitchen to eat something. Something means a little bit. My stomach is little because all the stress and depression. Yeah...I am depressed. And I realised my feelings towards Tom. I liked him since I met him. But I never told him about that. And then I had a boyfriend he is now my EX. When I was eaten I sat down to the couch and turned on my TV. There was Tom in the Tv.

Interviewer:

And tell us Tom. Is there a special girl in your life?

Tom:

Eventually yes. –he smiled

Interviewer:

Who is this lucky girl. Is she your Lady Loki?

Tom:

Yes.

Interviewer:

\- Can you tell us about her?

Tom:

Sure. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has got beautiful (h/c) hair. And the most i love about her is her (e/c) eyes. It sparkles when I looking into them. I know hear so many years. And one of my friend Benedict's friend.

Then my eyes wanted to fell onto the floor. Is he talking about me, isn't he?

Interviewer:

We would like to know what her name is. Can you tell us or it is a secret?

Tom:

No, it's not. Her name is (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). And if you watching this I want you to know that I loved you when I first et you. You are beautiful. I love you.

He said and blow a kiss to the camera. I felt it on my cheeks, even my lips.

\- I love you too Tom. –i said to the TV and turned in off. How he even love me? I don't understand it. A handsome men like himself in love with me? Me who got dropped 4 days ago? I don't believe it. And then I heard a knock on my front door. I annoyedly stepped to the door and opened it.

\- Darling......- heard the loving voice of a prince

\- T..Tom. –i stuttered and wrapped my hands arund his waist and hugged him tightly.

\- You saw the interview? –he questioned

\- Yes. I love you too Tom. All of my heart. –i sobbed into his chest. He lifted my chin up and stared in to my eyes.

\- I love you too Darling. –ha said and I wrapped my hand arounf his neck and our lips finally met with eacs other. His lips was like heaven. I always wanted to kiss his lips. I wanted to taste it. And now our lips moving in sync. When we stopped I invited him in and cuddled on the couch.

\- Darling. I would like to know what happened. Can you tell me? –he asked me

\- You know Steve? –he just nodded –He......He cheated on me. –when I told him this his face was in pure shock.

\- What. How dare he? –he started to get angry and I grabbed his head into my hands and kissed him.

\- I don't care anymore. Now I have you Tom. –I smiled at him

\- Eheheheh.... I have you too, my Dear~. I love you. –he said and kissed me again. Now I know what true love is. I love this man. My Boyfriend...


	3. Paint Love (Loki)

\- Come on (Y/N). You can do this. -said my best friend (bf/n). I have to draw or paint something. It's my homework. The teacher Ms. Lockwood (ehehehh......Vampire Diaries :D ) don't like me and she said I can't paint. I want to show her that's not true, but know........... I belive her....

\- I can't do this. I am an idiot. She was right.

\- What you have to paint anyways?

\- Favourite character....

\- Loki..

\- Bless you! -smiled to her and put down the paintbrush on the table ans sat down on my leather armchair. I sighed.

\- No I mean Loki is your favourite character. Why don't you paint him? It's a good idea. -she smiled ans looked at me.

\- Paint Loki? It's impossible. I have to see him if I want to paint him.

\- You can see a picture. You don't have to see him in real.

\- I don't know (bf/n).

\- That is your problem (Y/N). You don't believe in yourself.

\- I am.

\- No you are not. When you have to paint the picture?

\- The day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to work.

\- You have time. And now you have to sleep. And think about paint Loki. Okay?

\- Okay. -hugged her and escorted her to my door and said goodbye. I was really exhausted. I really have to think about it. I need some sleep. Tomorrow I will figure out something. I changed to my pyjamas and laid down on my bed. I drifted into a sweet dream.

Next Day:

When I woke up the clock showed 10 o'clock. Wow I sleep that much? I have to hurry if I want to get to work. I quickly pick up some clothes and went to work. My boss was not really kind to me. He shouted with me because of the delay. But work is work. I works at a small coffee shop. I don't know why but I picked up my head and saw an interesting figure. He wore a trench coat with a fedora in his head. He wear a suit with a tie and he has a green scarf. He straight approached the counter.

\- What can I do for you, Sir? -I asked with a fake smile

\- Just a simeple coffee, please. -he said in a britihs voice. He looked at me with his sea-blue eyes and made me numb. I can't stand his look. He enchanted me. I don't know how. I delivered the order and gave him the coffee. And then I saw (bf/n) come in.

\- Hey (Y/N). What's up? -ansked (bf/n) and sat down one of the chairs. Right next to the handsome stranger.

\- Nothing much. You know boring work in a boring world. And you?

\- I just wanted to se my best friend. Did you thinked about what we talk yesterday?

\- Not really.

\- Come on (Y/N). You can do it.

\- No. It's so complicated.

\- No. It's not. You want to let her win?

\- No. Of course not.

\- Then...... you know what you have to do....

\- I know. I have to paint Loki to get a good grade. Thanks Sherlock. And go. My boss will not be so patient with you.

\- What the bloody hell is going on here? -said the devil in disguise. My boss shouted with my friend and of course with me.

\- Shut up. Lower your voice when I am here you lowly creature! -said the man and stood up from the chair. That voice can't be.

\- Loki.........

\- Who?

\- I thinked you heard about me you mewling quim. -said angrily the God and looked at me and I instantly lowered my eyes and looked to the ground. I feel that his hand grab my chin and he forced me to look at his eyes. I was lost...

\- So you want to paint me. How lucky I am. -and then he grabbed me by my waist and then we were in my apartment in front of the painting stand. I looked at his lips but I pushed him off.

\- Are you scared of me?

\- What you think? Why are you here? Why are you kidnapping me?

\- You know I was on my way to be Midgard's rightful King. But every King has a Queen.

\- Oh.....that's....That's great.

\- But first I want you to paint me.

\- Yes. I mean I will Loki. Just sit down whenever you want. -I said ro Loki and he immediatelly sat down one of my leather armchairs. He looked at like a predator. I felt uneasy and started to bring the equipment. After that I started to paint. He sat like a statue.

\- It's okay. Now I will use the colours. You can move My King.....I mean Loki.... -I said and started to blush. He noticed this and walked towards me. I was very excited.

\- You called me King? I am impressed. You know you are the first Midgardian who said that to me.

\- Really?! -I started to whimper and I felt a cold sensation around my waist. He was behind me. I relaxed and started to colour the painting. Loki put his head on my shoulder and watched me.

\- Loki don't look at it.

\- Why?

\- Because I don't like it when somebody looks at my creation.

\- How you can say that to your rightful King? - he grabbe me violently in the waist. I moaned and dropped the brush out of my hand.

\- What did you do? - I asked and bent over to pick up the brush. I heard Loki's growl behind me and he pressed his crotch to my buttocks.

\- I like it. - he said in a sexy voice and when I straighten I turned around to face with the Demi-God. I was more confused than before. I was as red as a tomato.

\- Don't say that!! - I said and withdrew myself from his arms

\- Why my darling?

\- 1 I am not your "darling" 2 What you said was really pervert. I don't need you assistance. Please Loki just go.......

\- If you want darling. Bye. - he said and gave a kiss on my fore head and then he disappeared.... I have to concentrate. I have to finish the painting. Finally I finished the creation. It was almost midnight. I put on my pyjamas and drifted into sleep.

Next day

I got up early to show up on the class. My teacher looked at me like a devil. She hated me at the first day when I started the class. When I showed her the painting she just said a simple good and she went to the next painting. I got 5.... Yayyy.. But I missed Loki to much. I thinked I hurt his feelings. But when I get into my apartment I saw Loki on my bed reading some books.

\- Finally. You are here my Queen. - he got up and approached me then kissed my forehead. I wished that he kiss me on my lips.

\- Good to see you Loki. - I said and burried my head into his chest.

\- I missed you.

\- Really?

\- Yes Loki.

\- Good. Really good my Queen. What's with the painting?

\- I get a good mark. Thanks for your cooperate. How can I repay? -he started to smile and I felt his hands on my butt.

\- I already Know my Queen. Undress me......

\- Gladly my King.


	4. Fall for the Vampire (Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow.. :D ^^ So here is a little Adam. He is so sexy by the way. :D Enjoy the story. Maybe a bit lemon in the end ;)

Hellow.. :D ^^ So here is a little Adam. He is so sexy by the way. :D Enjoy the story. Maybe a bit lemon in the end ;)

 

I was walking down the street in the dark. I stared at my watch and it was almost midnight. I don't like the dark. I don't know why. I live with my best friend Eve and his husband Adam. I know it will be very confused but I have to say that they are extraoridinary people. Wait they are vampires. I just stepped in the apartment where they live and I saw Eve on the couch sitting alone. She said to me to go to the hospital where Adam usually went to blood. She said too I bring some O negative blood.

\- I'm home. -i said and Eve immediately stepped in front of me and hugged me thightly. I hugged her back.

\- Welcome home (Y/N). 

\- Thank you Eve. -I smiled at her and walked to the kitchen and pulled out the blood bags. One for Eve and One for Adam. The remain blood bags tossed into the fridge. I got off two mugs and I filled it with the blood. Eve instantly grabbed one mug and gave me a kiss on the cheek to thank. She sat back on the couch.

\- Can you bring Adam the blood, darling? -she asked and I just nodded and grabbed the mug and walked up to Adam and Eve's room. When I opened it I saw Adam on the bed. Shirtless..... I blushed for the seeing and with shaky legs started to walk to Adam. I sat down on the bed where he cuddled and started to woke him up.

\- Adam. Get up. -I touched his shouler and he sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. I saw the muscles inside is body. I felt my heart punded rapidly in my chest and I thinked Adam recognized that because he looked at me.

\- Thank you. -ha said and he took the mug from my hand.

\- You're welcome Adam. -I started to walk off when he suddenly grabbed my arm and I had to sat again. I was confused and I didn't understand why he hold me back to go out the room. -Y...Yes?

\- Did you just took the blood from the hospital?

\- Amm....Yes. Why? Are you mad at me? -I asked hopefully

\- It's not that I am mad. But you have to be safe. Those vampire hunters can catch you and we will die because you will betray us. -he said. I was angry

\- You think I can't protect myself. You know what fuck yourself Adam. -I said angryly and stromed out the room and walked to the front door. Eve prevented me to open the door.

\- What's on your soul darling? -she asked.

\- It's nothing. Really. I have to go. Bye. -i said offed the topic and walked into the dark street. Why was he done this? Why he didn't trust me.

\- Hey baby girl. Are you lost? -i heared somebody shouted to me but I didn't dealt with it. When suddenly somebogy grabbed my arm and forced to the ground. I was scared and I recognize a man over me. I thought that this is the end.

\- S...Stop you sick bastard. Let go of me. Adam. Adam!!!!! -I shouted but he shut me and started to ran his hands on my body when to my surprise somebody ripped off the man and disappeared from me. I got up and started to look around me. Suddenly I felt a hand around me and when I turned around I saw Adam in front of me. I started to cry and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He held me close and rested his head on my head.

\- Thank you for being here. Thank you for everything and I am sorry for how I talked to you. I...I......

\- Shh.....don't speak. Come. -he said and he walked with me. I was in his arms. I burried my head onto his neck and I kissed him on the cheek. He walked us home and he took me into his and Eve's room and deposited me to the bed. When he done this I put my arms around his neck and he fell down with me. He groaned and kissed my neck. I moaned silently and I felt his arms around my waist and started to pull up my shirt. His hands was cold but warm. I liked that feeling on my skin.

\- A...Adam. We ....It's not allowed. You are Eve's husband.

\- He just care about me (Y/N).. I talked about you with her.

\- About me?

\- Yes.

\- Why? -I asked confused and stared into his eyes. I wanted answers. He kissed me. 

\- Because I like you. -he said and kissed me again. I allowed to take my shirt off. He looked at me with his blue eyes. He scanned my curvy body and it was really EMBARASSING.... I started to blush... -I worried about that you won't like me back. -he said and started to massage my breasts.

\- Ngh....... -I moaned and it affected Adam because he started to smile and kiss me between my boobs. I became bolder and started to pull of Adam's shirt and my hands started to wander on his body. I sunk my nails into his back and I scratched his skin. I heard him moan and grow and he not wasted his time undressed me and himself. I finally saw his perfectly sculptured body. I bit my lip when I saw his member. It was huge in my eyes. It's not that I am a virgin.

\- I want to know how you crawe for me. I want to know how much you want me. -ha said and he prevailed over me and he started to rub my clit. I knew I was wet and he knew as well. I moaned but he pressen his lips onto mine and kissed me hungrily. He penetrated on finger in me and the another one. My body started to feel numb and I was ready to climax but Adam suddenly removed his fingers and I started to whimper. I grabbed him by the waist and I rubbed my body to his and I felt his member on my stomach. It was hard already.

\- Adam I want you...Please. -I stutered and moaned. He smiled and finally he slammed into me. I screamed his name in bliss.

\- Ahh...(Y/N)... You are so wet..... -he moaned my name and i have to admit it, it was sexy.... Ha started to move and I wrapped my legs around his waist to feel his better. He was burrying his head in my neck and started to bite it. I bit my lip again and I felt that blood came out of the wound. I heard Adam sniffed in the air and looked to my lip. He licked his lip and I saw his canine. I liked that. He started to pound into me faster and he licked the blood off. Our lips connected and moved in sync. I felt that familiar felling in my stomach..

\- A....Adam.. I want you to turn.....m...me. ah... -I moaned out the words..

\- Are you sure? -he asked and kissed my chin and my neck. I moaned loudly and climaxed immediately and I felt him twich inside of me and he filled me fully. He suddenly bit me and drank my blood. I hugged him and drove back my head to gave him a bettr access to my neck. He bit his wrist and gave me his blood......... Before everything went black he whispered me some word.

\- Good night my love. See you soon. -and everything went black......

 

 

Okey. Here's the real end of the story.

When I woke up I felt the hunger. Hunger for blood. Adam wasn't next to me and I got up and picked up one of Adam's shirt and my undergarment and jeans and started to walk off the stairs. When I approached the kitchen suddenly somebody wrapped it arms around me.

\- There you are darling. I thought you left again. -said Eve and her smile fainted when she realized what I have become.

\- No. I will never again.

\- Welcome to the family (Y/N). -she hugged me again.

\- You know where's Adam? 

\- Of course. He is creating. You know he is a musician. -she grinned

\- Thank you. -i kissed his cheek and started to run to Adam. When I opened the door he jerked his head to my direction. He took off the guitar and hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately.

\- Did you sleep well? -he asked and hugged me by my waist.

\- Of course.

\- Are you hungry? -he asked and winked at me

\- Yes. But not blood. -I said and parted our lips together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is it. It was fun to write :D ;) I hope you enjoyed it. And I have to admit it I write it in the middle of the night. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment.


	5. Bill x y/n (Hazeldine) part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. So this will be a serie. I hope you will like it. :)

My name is (y/n) (l/n) and I moved to Little Stempington a couple of days ago. It was my dream to get rid off my parents. I don't like them when they are at home. Because they are shouting always with each other. My neighbours are so sweet. Their name is Joyce and Jeremy Hazeldine. And they are having a son Bill. Bill is really cute and I think every girl want to possess him. I woke up at 8 and picked up some comfortable clothes and started to walk to a corner shop to buy some food. I exited my house and started to walk. I recognized Joyce to walk to my side.

\- Hello neighbout. How are you this time? - she asked and started to smile while we walked together.

\- I am fine. Thanks Joyce. How' your son?

\- Bill? He is fine. He just started to jog.

\- It's healthy. I think I gonna start to jog again. I am fat..

\- You are not (y/n). You are stunning.

\- Thank you. You are so kind to me.

\- It's nothing. But let me ask that how old are you? (you are 22 in this fanfiction if you allow me :D)

\- I am 22 years old.

\- You are young.

\- If you say. - I smiled and went to the shop. I grabbed some necessary things and to my surprise I saw Bill in the corner of my eye. I blushed and I tried to not to look at him.

\- Hey you. - I heard but didn't deal with it until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned around and saw Bill in front of me. He was is sweat because of the joggigng. He was panting but started to stop.

\- Hello Bill.

\- You are our new neighbour, right? - he smiled at me widely

\- Yes neighbour. I met with your mom. If you go you can find her in there.

\- You want to persecute me? Why?

\- No, I am not. Just I am busy.

\- Did you feel well in this town?

\- Yes I am. Better than my older home.

\- Why what happened? - he asked and I looked at him with wide eyes. Why did I have to tell him? Why he want to know..

\- It's long Bill. I will tell you later.  
... Or not. Now I have to go. Bye Bill. See you soon. - I said and hurried to purchase and go back to my new home. That was close. I unpacked the shopping bags and started to eat. I blushed and remembered Bill's face. His body. And of course his ass. He is handsome. But he is young and I am a 22 year old woman. What the heck I am thinking about? Suddenly I heard a knock on my front door. Who is it? I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it I was in shock.

\- B..Bill?

\- Hi (y/n). May I come in. I got some beers. i thinked we would drink it. But if you say yes. - he said and I saw a little hope in his eyes.

\- Of course. Come in. - i said and let him in. He walked into the living room and put down the beer to the smoking table in front of the couch.

\- Can I...?

\- Sit down. You don't have to ask it. Do as you like. - I smiled and he smiled too. I started to blush and I think he recognized it.

\- Now we can talk. - he picked up two beer and opened it. He handed me one and immediately started to drank. He too.

\- Come on. Tell me your story. - he said and made him comfortable himself. I stared at my beer and stared. I told him about my parents and how I lived with them. He frowned on that what I said. But he didn't interupted me. When I finished we almost drink all of the beer. I started to feel dizzy and laid my head on the headboard.

\- Your life was sucks.

\- I know Bill. I know.

\- Can we play truth or dare?

\- Yes. But why not truth or truth? It's easier. -i looked at him.

\- No.

\- Okay. Truth or Dare?

\- Truthhh......- he said

\- Hmm...... Are you high? - i asked smiling like an idiot.

\- Yes I am. Truth or Dare?

\- Truth.

\- Have you ever been with a man before?

\- Why are you want to know?

\- I am just curious.

\- No. I never was.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya all ^^ ♥(づ￣ ³￣)づ


	6. Bill x y/n (Hazeldine) part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings. So I wrote the next part. :)

I was so confused after the answer. Why?

\- So you are a virgin? -he asked with a curious expression on his face.

\- Yes. You are annoying right now. I want you to leave. - I said and got up from the ground and walked to the front door and opened it. He was sad. I don't know why. He didn't moved for a second but started to walknto the door. I didn't looked at him and I know he stared at me.

\- Are you really want me to leave (y/n)? -he asked and I liked how he spoke my name. I felt like I am floating.

\- Yes Bill.

\- Why? Because I asked too much. Because I wanted to know about you?

\- I don't like to talk about it. My life was not easy. It's not easy to talk about my sexual life. Not with a man.

\- You don't have to feel embarassed around me. I am a virgin too.

\- Why are you telling me that?

\- Because you told me and I wanted to tell you.

\- I was drunk Bill.

\- And you are now (y/n). Please feel free to speak to me. -he said and kissed me on the cheek and walked out. I blushed madly and closed the door. I ran up to my room and hupped on my bed. I grabbed my cheek where Bill kissed me and smiled like an idiot. He was hot I have to admit that. Later that nignt I saw something from my window. My window is in front of Bill's room window. I peeked out and saw his bare torso and a towel around his waist. He..uhh........he is gonna kill me.

\- Hello (y/n). -he smiled and approached his window. I tried to stare at his eyes but I more intrested is his chest. He just showered.

\- H....hi Bill. - I said awkwardly and hid my face with my hair.

\- Why are you hiding? (y/n). Please talk to me.

\- No Bill. I am sorry. I have to go.

\- Okay. -he said and closed the window. I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep.. But my head was around Bill. I never was horny. But with him I felt the desire inside of me. He was a drug to me. When I woke up it was 4 in the morning. How the hwll I am supposed to drift back to sleep? I got up and walked to my bathroom. I washed my face and freshed myself. Or I tried. I made everything not to think about His face, his hair, his body....... I feel intoxicated. I started to scretch something in my paint book and finally I got off to sleep. When I woke up my clock showed 11. I heard a knock on my door. I immediately got up and runned to my door. When I opened it a woman stood on my porch step.

\- Are you (y/n)?

\- Y....yes but why?

\- I want you to make a distance from Bill.

\- Who the hell are you to tell me what I do?

\- I am Jewel and I am Bill's girl. So never talk to him

\- Stop it. - I heard Bill shout in a distance and runned to us.

\- Well hey Bill. - said Jewel and made a flirty look towards Bill.

\- I have to go. Bye.

\- Yes go. And never approach my Bill. - when she said that I looked at Bill and I saw on his face that he sorry for that. I don't care. I slammed the door and never opened it again....


	7. Bill x y/n (Hazeldine) part III final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow.. :3 So here is the final chapter.

I went forward to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. DAMN you Jewel. I hope I didn't have to meet with her again. I am not gonna be a calm woman. I heard a knock again on my door. I annoyedly opened the door and I saw Joyce.

\- Hello (y/n).

\- Ohh....hello. What's up?

\- I wanted to ask that can you come to us tonight? We are having a dinner and I would like you to come.

\- I don't know. I am very busy.

\- It can wait. We are waiting for you at 8. Bye. - she smiled and walked off.

\- Bye.- i said and closed the door. What a heck I can do? I don't want to see Bill's face. That how he looks at me with his blue eyes... What I gonna wear? I have to wear something casual. Or I can wear something sexy. Of course I choose the second. I want to lose my virginity with Him. I just imagined his hand run on my body and I got wet. I felt the desire about the euforiac feeling. I runned to my room and chose the sexiest dress I had (you can decide what you want to wear.) That's my dress..... Woww.... The hours are flying and when I looked at the clock I saw that it was 7:30 pm. I have to hurry. I fastly curled my hair and got it into a bum and put on the dress. I put on high heels and headed to the Hazeldine's. I knocked on the door and Joyce opened the door.

\- Hello neighbour. I know that you will come. Come in. - she said and let me in. I heard laughing from the kitchen area and I started to walk forward. I was happy when I saw him.

\- Hello. You must be our neighbour (y/n). I am Jeremy Hazeldine. -approached me Bill's dad and shook his hand.

\- Nice to meet you Mr. Hazeldine.

\- Call me Jeremy..

\- Okay....Jeremy. - I smiled and walked next to Bill and he immediately got up and kissed me on my cheek. I gave him a kiss on the cheeks too and sat down next to him. I felt his eyes on my breast. When I looked at him he gulped and blushed. He looked somewhere but not at me.

\- Thank you for the inviting.

\- It's nothing. I hope you will feel good with us. - said Jeremy and we started to eat. While I ate I felt Bill's hand on my knee. I jumped slightly. When I looked at him he just ate peacefully like nothing happened. You wanted that Hazeldine. I kicked off my heels and I put my leg on his crotch. I started to message it and he started to cough.

\- Are you okay sweetie? -asked Joyce

\- Yes mum. I think I gonna show (y/n) the house. - he said and grabbed my arm and we walked to his room.

\- You are gorgeous. Tell me. You wear this dress because of me.

\- I don't know what are you talking about Bill. - I said and tried to get my arm free but it didn't budge. - Let me go Bill. - I said angrily and started to kick him. But then he pressed my body between the wall and his body and kissed me hungrily. I let him do that and grabbed his hair. He moaned into the kiss and started to navigate ourselves to the bed. He ripped of my dress and I was in my matching underwear. He ate me with his eyes. He laid me down and I grabbed his face and forced him to kiss me again. He ran his hands on my body and then he stopped.

\- I don't know what to do.

\- Neither I do. But I know I want to lose my innocence with a bad boy who lives next door.

\- You think I am bad? - he winked at me and with one of his hands grabbed my breast and squezzed it. I moaned and bit my lip.

\- You like it? -he asked

\- Yes. But I want you hand on my lower religion. Please just touch me. I want you..... - I moaned and kissed him. our lips moven is sync while he slip his hand to my thigts. He spread it and looked at my vagina. He growled and lowered his head but first he took off my panties. I was bare for him. He touched his finger on me and he felt how wet I am.

\- You are sweet. - he licked off his finger and penetrated one in me. I screamed a little and tried to calm myself. And then suddenly he moved his finger in and out. I groaned and grabbed the sheet next to me. After he added another finger and moved them faster. I felt my body was started to explode.

\- B...Bill. I'm gonna cum.....ahh...- I screamed silently and climaxed. When I looked at him he was amused because if my actiond. I felt bolder and sat up and tossed him to the bed and I was over him.

\- I can't control myself Bill. i have to touch you bit first get me naked. - I said and sat on him. He immediately unclapsed my bra and started to kiss and suck on my breasts but I lead him down again.

\- Stop Bill. Or I gonna punish you. - I said and he gulped. I had to smile and ripped off his shirt and trousers. My next victim was his boxer. I saw his bulge and it was huge.

\- Please.....please (y/n). -He moaned and looked at me. I was inf front of his bulge and grabbed it. He moaned out aloud. I fastly pulled off his boxer and his member stood freely. I was shocked first but I grabbed it and sucked on the head. I teased his pre-cum and I started to got him deeper in my mouth. I felt his hand grab my hair and I he moved my head and started to bob on his cock. He moaned and growled and I found it rather sexy. I grew my speed and deep thoroated him several times and to my surprise he came in my mouth. I swallowed it.

\- That was ohh....incredible. Thank you darling. -he smiled and kissed me passionately but I was under him and he moved his member on my opening.

\- Protection.?

\- I have pills. And I want you to cum inside me. I want you to collapse on me breath rapidly. i want you to fuck me so hard. Feel how wet I am? This is all for you. - I said and moved one of my finger at my opening and he sucked it off. He closed hisbeyes and moaned.

\- You know what. I gonna do that. Be prepare for me. - he said and he penetrated me fast. I screamed his name but he kissed me to repress it. He waited a bit and when I nodded he started to move. At first it was terrible but then I felt like a feather. HE hugged me tightly and pounded into me. I hugged his waist with my legs and I felt him better. Meanwhile I felt the orgasm built up inside me.

\- Ohh yes (y/n).. I like how tight you are. I can feel it. I gonna cum....- he said and he climaxed. He filled my with his seed and I cummed in the same time. He collapsed on me and hugged each other.

\- Thank you. I love you khmm.... Amm....

\- I love you too Bill. - I said and kissed each other and slept immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys. I am finished. What do you think? i really liked to write this serie.
> 
> Don't forget to vote and comment :D Bye minions


	8. I am Sorry (T. H.)

\- Tom please understand this. I am not ready yet. -I said to Tom my boyfriend. We have been together for over 1 year and he always lovely to me. He always said to me some kind words. He was my light in the darkness.

\- When? When you will ready? -he asked in a venomous voice

\- I can't believe. You just care about to fuck me. Fine. I am moving out today. -I said and went straight forward to our bedroom and started to put some clothes and necessary thing in my baggage. After that slowly and painfully fellings build up in me. I can't do this to him. He was always next to me when I was upset. I was at the door when suddenly he grabbed my arm and tirned me around. I just can't loo him in the eye.

\- You really want to go? -he asked and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I felt tears run down my face and I coldn't say anything.

\- Let me go Tom. 

\- Fine. Go -he said and went to the living rooam and I heard a crash -Why are you still here. Go!! -he shouted and frightened me with his voice. I immediately opened the door and stepped out to the chilly street of London. An idea popped out my head. Chris said to me that they are here for vacation. I called his phone and after a couple rings he picked up.

\- Hey Y/N What's up? Everything is okay with Tom? -he ased through the phone. I cried immediately when he mentioned Tom's name. -What did he done?

\- I don't want to talk about it. Don't mind if I pay a visit? -I asked and stopped for a minute

\- Of course not. Come. -he said and he said to me the address. When I arrived Chris waited for me in front of the front door. He hurried to me and hugged me tightly. I sobbed into his chest and tried to calm myself.

\- Come in. I will make you some tea. -he said and led me into the house.

\- Where's your wife? -I asked

\- She and my daughter went for a walk. -I said and followed Chris to the kitchen while he made the tea he asked me some questions and of course I answered them. He was furios about Tom's behavior. We talked a long time and his wife and daughter came home. She was surprised when she saw me but Chris lied something to her. I didn't wanted to tell anybody how Tom treatened me. At night while I was prepared myself to sleep I got a message from Tom.

Tom:

Darling I am sorry. I was an idiot. I didn't recognized that I hurt you. I know what you think about me. After that I know you will never want to see me. I still love you xox

I started to cry. Ohhh Tom.

Y/N:

Tom. Don't say that. I love you too. But you have to understand me.

I did't have to wait for so long. He immediately texted me back.

Tom:

Darling. Please come back. I feel so empty without you. I can't stand the cold sensaiton of the sheet because It reminds me that you are not with me. Come back.

I immediately packed up and sneaked out the house and went straight to Tom's apartment. I roughly stepped into and threw away my package and went to Tom's or Our bedroom. He was fast asleep. I softly sat down on our bed. I saw dried teardrops on his cheeks. I can't stand it. I hurt him. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up and embraced me. He breathed heavily.

\- Oh my Darling. Thank you for coming back. Thank you........thank you. -he said repeated these words and finally kissed me on the lips. I ran my hands around his neck and I kissed back.

\- I missed you. I am sorry for leaving you. I didn't meant to... I I love you Tom. -I said and I kissed his neck and led him down.

\- I missed you too Darling. Ahhh.... Y/N -he moaned when accidentally touched his crotch. I felt the desire inside me and I knew that I want him inside me. -S...stop. -he said but I was over him and massaged his crotch with mine.

\- Ahhmm....Tom. I want you. -I moaned and touched his shirtless chest. I used my nails too and I heard him groan.

\- I want you too. -he said and I have to say. We had a wonderful evening. ;)


	9. King Henry V part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow Hiddlesboners!! It will be a serie again. I hope you will enjoy it :D :D

Finally. Prince Hal stepped on the throne as Henry V. Me as a knight I have to behave and serve the new king. He never knew who I was. I never too off the helmet and never met him face-to-face. ME as a lady alwasy had a feeling towards the king. And before that. I knew him since childhood. I sometimes works at the kitchen or serve the meal. Sometimes I felt his gaze upon me and when I looked at him I looked deeply into his eyes. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. I lowered my gaze and headed back to the kitchen. I was so fustrated. My body had goosebumps and started to sweat. But when I heard that he will be the future husband of the French king's daughter I was sorrowful. Now I look at the night sky and imagine some things that would be good. I heard a knock on my door.

\- Please come in. -I said and see the stars. I wasn't nervous but when I heard who spoke I was terrified.

\- Miss Y/N. Sorry about my inconvenience but I wishes to see you. -he said and closed the door behind him.

\- My King. It was unexpected. I am sorry. Please sit down your Majesty. -I said and started to pack but he stopped me and said to sit down next to him. I obeyed and sat next to him.

\- Why did you wanted to see me, my King? -I asked and tried not to look at him

\- Y/N please. Look at me. -he said and I was surprised when he spoke my name. I looked at him and I lost in his eyes. He has a beard that is really manly and the crown on his head shined. He mesmerized me and I couldn't say a word.

\- Y...Yes Henry... 

\- Why are you like this? -he asked and placed his hand on mine and looked at me with a worried expression on his face

-What do you mean by that? You are the King and I have to obey. -I said in a monotonous tonality and looked somewhere but not at him.

\- But you are my friend. I know you since childhood. Please you don't have to play the servant. 

\- Yes I have to Hal. You don't understand. How the idea popped in your head? Why you wanted to see me? Don't tell me you care about me. Because you not.

\- Of course I care about you. Darling.

\- Don't you dare say that Hal. I am not your "Darling". -I said and started to cry. -I never was. -I said and stood up but Hal (because I call him that) grabbed my arm and accidentaly I was on him. The crown fell down on my bed. I widened my eyes and started to apologize to him. But he just embraced me.

\- Are you sad because I gonna be the future husband of Miss Katherine? -he asked finally.

\- I am not sad. I don't know what you talking about. -I murmured into his chest and he laughed. -It's not funny Hal. -I said and sat up somehow and rolled on my back next to him.

\- You know you are the only one who call me Hal.

\- I know. 

\- I don't want to lose you Y/N... -he said and he kept himself on his right arm. The way he looked down at me......... I was dead.

\- But.......you not gonna Hal. I will always be there with you. -I said and kissed his forehead but he moved and I kissed his lips. I immediately started to kiss him passionately and unexpectedly he kissed back. He garbbed my waist with his free hand and started to squeeze it. I moaned into his mouth and my eyes widened in shock.....


	10. King Henry V part II

After the kiss I just stared at him in shock. I really did like the kiss but....I have to stop. I felt my blush all over my body as I immediately got off of him.

\- Sorry Hal but I can't do it. You are the King an I am just a servant nothing more. I don't want to low your reputation because of me.

\- I don't care about my reputation. (Y/N)., I want you so bad. - he said and got up the bed and approached me. I tried to escape but he hugged me so tightly.

\- Let me go Hal. Please... - I said but the truth is that I don't want him to let me go. I felt safe between his arms. But i withdrawn miself and opened the door for him. He sighed and looked at me with his god damn puppy eyes.

\- Don't use your eyes on me Hal. I am not falling to your tricks. Now I want you to get out.! -I said and looked at him again.

\- Well it was a pleasant chat, wasn't it? Goodbye m'lady. - he said and he left my room. I closed the door after he went out and sat down on my bed. I laid down myself and when I looked at my left I saw his crown on the bed next to my head. I lifted it up and I knew that I have to tale it back to him. I slowly opened my dorm room and started to walk to Hal's.. When I steppes in I didn't find him anywhere.

-Hal?! I just get back your.......crown. - I said the last word when I saw Katherine and Him naked and they made out

\- You don't know to knock? - shouted her and his her lady parts. And when I looked at Hal I lost myself. He was gorgeously naked. He looked at me with his lustful eyes and I felt myself get wet.

\- I am sorry my King. I just returned your crown to you. I...ahm I gotta go. Have a good evening. - I said and put the crown down and I looked at Hal once more.

\- How dare you look at him like that you peasant? Get out. We have business to do. - said Kate and turned her back to me. I bit my lip when I was he doing what I am doing. He was so sexy. I let out a moan and he just smiled at me but I had a teardrop on my cheeks and I ran back to my dorm. Fuck....why he has to affect me like that. I tossed myself on my bed and cried into one of my pillows. I can't believe it. I have to get out here. I silently got out the palace and hopped on my horse and rode away. I always enjoyed the view of the night. I slowly stopped my horse hear to a lake. I walked to the lake and an Idea popped into my head. I took off my clothes and went into the lake. It was very warm. I quite liked it. Swim at night. It was always my dream but someone is missing. Yes..... Hal.

\- Why he did this to me.? I am not a stick that he can easily throw out. ... Why did you do this to me? - I asked and I started to cry.

\- Please don't cry..I don't like it when you crying (y/n). - I heard the smoothest voice on earth. I turned around and I screamed when I looked at Hal. I covered myself and blushed. He just smiled and started to undress himself. I blushed more and turned around and I heard a splash. He was in the lake...... With me.. Me whose naked...and him too... And then I felt his hands wrap around my body.

\- Gotcha. - he smiled and kissed my lips. I moaned onto it and hugged his neck. I felt his big boy hard on my stomach.

\- H...Hal. We can't do this. - I sighed but he forcefully grabbed my head and kissed me more like his life depends on. The kiss were full teeth and tounge. When he withdraw he had a smug grin on his face and he grabbed my waist with both hands and lifted me up and I had to wrap my legs around his waist and his shaft rubbed my opening...


	11. King Henry V part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow Hiddlestoners! I am continuing the king Henry story. I hope you like it.  
> ❤️

Previously:

\- H...Hal. We can't do this. - I sighed but he forcefully grabbed my head and kissed me more like his life depends on. The kiss were full teeth and tounge. When he withdraw he had a smug grin on his face and he grabbed my waist with both hands and lifted me up and I had to wrap my legs around his waist and his shaft rubbed my opening...

"Hal please don't do it. It not right." I tried to convince him. But doesn't seem to concentrate. He is just lives in the moment. And I really liked it. As his naked body pressed against mine I felt pure bliss. I never felt like it before.

"I don't care Princess. I want you and nothing's gonna stop me. Please let me have you Beautiful." He called me Princess a long time ago. And Beautiful?? Oh come on...

"You will regret it later." I said

"I would never regret it. I love you My Warrior." He sweet talked and I smiled at him. I started to cry and Hal just hold me in his arms. I buried my head in his neck and sobbed quietly.

"Why? Why is it happens to us?" I hugged his neck more for comfort. I have always loved him.

"That is the question I can't answer my Dear."

"I really love you Hal. I never admitted that because I was afraid what would you say. And I would never beat the though that you marrying Kate. I almost left the palace."

"What?"

"You heard right."

"You wanted to leave me? Leave all we had from the beginning? I was so blind my sweet (y/n). I love you and I am not gonna let you go. My love for you is unbreakable. I love you all with my heart and soul." He said word to word and I saw his tears flow down his face. Ohh Hal...

"I love you too. I always want to be beside you. Please don't leave me again."

"Never." He said and that night we finally confessed out feelings to each other. I was the happiest person in this world. But what happened after.....

*time skip bought you by my laziness*

Days followed after that night. We kept our relationship in secret. I was walking down the corridor when I felt a hand grab my hand and yank me into a room.

"Hal don't do it. You scared me." I said angrily but it faded away when he kissed me passionately on the lips. I never have enough of his tasty lips. I grabbed him by his neck and deepened the kiss. He groaned and grabbed my waist and hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed his muscular body to mine and I felt like I am in heaven.

"Ahh... Hal we cannot do this. Somebody will catch us." He groaned and kissed me again passionately and let me go.

"See you soon My Love."

"Can't wait Your Majesty." I winked and he gave me a lustful look and kissed me one last time. It was so hard to be separated from him. But he said that he has something to tell me.

There was a huge crowd in the dining hall. Today's the day. The day of the engagement. I don't even know why he didn't tell Kate that he doesn't want I marry her. I was a little scared..... Okay I was terrified. What will happen?? Henry stood up from the table and Kate stood up too. This's gonna be interesting.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. Today is the most beautiful day to engage to the love of my life. She is a very special and kind woman. As I laid my eyes upon her I know that one day she will be my wife and my pillar in this life. I am so sorry but it's not Miss Katherine I want to marry. I know this may be surprising but I will marry the most precious person in this universe." He stepped in front of me and I heard gasps and some words I cannot understand. He knelt in front of me in one leg and looked up at me.

"Miss (y/n) (l/n). I have been seeing you a long time ago. I want to protect you and our children from any harm. I will love you till the end of my life. Will you marry me?" He asked and I felt my hot salty tears roll down my cheeks.

"Ohh my.. Of course I marry you king Henry of England." I said and he smiled at me.

He got up and hugged my waist and kissed me feverishly. The people cheered and when we withdraw I saw Kate's confused expression. He kissed me again and plunged his tongue into my mouth.   
Later that night we went into his room and hopped down on his bed. He went bathing while I was sitting on his bed. The dress I wore was really uncomfortable and I decided to take it off before he sees me. As I wanted to crawl into the bed I felt his hands wrap around my waist and press his naked body to mine. Blush crept upon my face as I turned around and saw his glowing blue eyes stare down into mine.

"You look ravishing. I cannot wait to take you innocence and to be mine. Only mine." He whispered into my ear in a husky tone and kissed my neck. I groaned and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed his lips again. As our kiss started to heat up he grabbed me by my waist and laid me down on his bed. I roamed my hands all around his body an I feel his muscles as I pet his abs and abdomen. I felt his erection near my hand and I because of curiosity I grabbed him.

"Ahh (y/n). Please... " I never saw or heard him beg before. That's new. I started to move my hands up and down hi shaft and I felt something wet around his flesh. I think it was pre-cum. I stopped my movements and I raised my hand to my mouth and licked off the cum. I felt the tangling sensation in my abdomen as I pleasured him. I saw his hand disappear between our bodies and I felt him cup my cunt.

"Oh God!!"

"Henry will do Princess." He said smugly and kissed me again.

Our love making was amazing. I never felt so full before. And now I have him in my life forever. This was the best day of my life.

The End


	12. The Video Tape (Magnus M.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smutty smut, handcuffs... :P, fluff, and I don't know :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> PS: Feel free to request! Also it's a bit AU!

Once I decided to move on.. And then I ended up with Mr. Martinsson in one apartment. He does his job while I am at home. It's a shame I know but I did not find job. I gave my CV to some shops and hopefully I will get a proper job. Until then Magnus helps me with the mortgage and he asked me to make some food when he arrives home. Why wouldn't I do it. He is very kind. And pretty handsome. But unfortunately he always on his computer even when he is on his break. Ughhh.... De doesn't like to be disturbed......well he is such a secretive man. 

*time skip bought it by Magnus' fluffy hair*

While I made dinner I heard Magnus on his phone. I sighed and he recognized it because he got next to me and watched my every move. He ended the call and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" I asked him and hoped that he would start a conversation with me. I saw that his cheeks went pink and his eyes were on me. I almost cannot stand his beautiful eyes. Almost... 


	13. Save Me (Sir Thomas Sharpe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hiddlestoners! There's a new chapter of this book. And now the one and only Sir Thomas Sharpe is the main character. Well the ghost version of him. I hope you enjoy!!

I never saw scarier movie in my life. My friends dragged me to watch Crimson Peak in the theatre but I simply refused. And because of curiosity I watched it at home alone. It was a bad idea. I am a fan of Tom Hiddleston and I cried at the end of it. And when I went to sleep I never thought that I would wake up the next day.

*the next day*

I felt cold. I heard the wind as it moved across my body. I felt something cold beneath my body. I slowly opened my eyes and when I fully awakened I saw a big mansion in front of me. It was old and untouched. It was really creepy and looked familiar. I dragged myself up the snowy ground and looked around. Only snow was there. I reached the mansion step by step and opened the creaky door of it. The hall of the mansion was beautiful. I just started to go crazy I just started to go crazy. This is oddly familiar for ms. But how!? I started to explore the mansion and I was amazed by the beauty of this. And then I started to hear noises like somebody scratching its nail to the wood of the wall. It scared me but I got curious again. It will be my death someday. I started to follow the noises and it lead me to the library. Tons of books were on the shelves again untouched. I stared at the table in the room and a book on it. I approached the table and took a hold of the book and get out of the library. I searched for a room and when I found one I hopped on the bed and started to read. I read for a while when a paper slipped out of the book. On the top of the paper. Were one name.

_'Edith Cushing's Diary Day 13'_

Huhh..?! What the heck?? As I started to read the room became cold.

_Thank you for reading this message. God bless your soul whoever found this. This house is haunted. These days in this mansion was a real surviving process. Lucille Sharpe tried to prison me. The tea that she gave me had poison in it. Don't drink from the tea. I don't know how much time I have but I have to tell you leave This place immediately. Thomas and Lucille are murderers. Please whoever read this please leave its not safe. I have to go now._

_Edith Cushing_

As I read it I realized where I was. But that's just not possible. I cannot be at this place. It's just a bad joke. I heard a scream and I started to run in fear. I opened a door and closed it after me. I let out a puff of air and without looking around I sat down on the bed. I've never liked ghosts. I cannot even believe I'm in this place probably stuck here forever.

_"Y/n"_

Huh....? What?? I heard my name calling. It was familiar and scary at the same time.

_"Come to Me Y/n."_

"Stop!!" I shouted and curled up on the bed. I tried to fall asleep and when I did I wrapped myself with the old sheet and finally slept.

*time skip bought you by Tom's cuteness*

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling sweaty. And I felt somebody touching my body all over. And suddenly I was stuck on the bed by a power I cannot see. And I felt invisible lips on mine. I felt terrified. I heard my name again and I saw two yellow eyes in my sigh.

_"Welcome to Crimson Peak Y/n."_

"Sir Thomas Sharpe?"


End file.
